Chapter 1 Page 7
Mosscreek Divide, Jake Myler. http://www.mosscreekdivide.com/comics/2125839/chapter-1-page-07/ Panel 1. A large, metallic door several times as tall as the girls opens somewhere near them, making a discordant "Creaak" sound. The opening of the doors kicks up a large dust cloud, and there's a deep "Rummmmmbble" sound. Some sort of strange machine appears to be coming from behind the doors. The two girls, panicked, run in opposite directions. Liz cries "Ahh what?!" and Amy runs with both hands out, still holding the doorknob. The lights behind them appear very alien, in swirling shades of pink and red, and in the foreground is a pillar decorated with several sinuous lines and circles. Panel 2. From behind one of the pillars, Amy reaches out to Liz and says "Liz, c'mon!" Liz, who is crouching behind a similar pillar opposite from Amy and several feet away, says "*No, no!* It's too late. We have to *hide!*" Curling clouds of smoke waft down the hallway towards them, and a horned figure with outstretched fingers with a similar color and shape as the horns can be partially seen on the edge of the panel. Panel 3. Some sort of parade is passing down the hallway. The scene is dominated by two large red creatures with four spindly, insect-like legs and long, reptilian tails walking side by side. They both have thin diamond-shaped heads, with six glowing eyes and wide mouths filled with pointed teeth. Between them is suspended a tent-shaped litter, entirely closed off to the outside and decorated lavishly. There are metallic collars around the creatures' necks with leashes attached to them, and the leashes are held by otherworldly creatures about as tall as the girls. They are grey all over and are vaguely humanoid, but their fingers and toes are claw-shaped and their knees bend backwards, like those of birds. Their heads are circle-shaped, and they have six eyes that glow blue, as well as wide mouths with pointed teeth. In front of the creature handlers are two other figures who are carrying glowing blue, needle-like spears and wearing hoods that cover their foreheads and fall back over them to their knees. The hoods are golden and lavishly decorated. Near the soldiers and creature handlers is another figure with a similar hood that is blue who is holding a musical instrument that is a circle with three bells attached to it. In front of them are two figures that are hunched over and covered with mottled fabric that looks like a cape. Their bodies are wrinkled and they have no hands, only what looks like flippers with circles on them. They have feet with two large toes and heads that look like three smooth, diamond-shaped layers on top of each other. There are several glowing blue eyes on these heads, and teeth poke out between two of the layers. In front of those are two other figures with round heads and six eyes, both of whom are holding their clawlike hands in front of their faces and smiling. They are both wearing hoods, decorated less ornately than the ones of the figures handling the creature but with tube-shaped golden beads hanging down from the edge over their eyes. Next to the red creatures is a smaller creature with one large glowing eye on each side of its head and a flat surface from its forehead to its chin. The parade makes "Trukk Trk Trukk Truk" noises as it goes by, and above the litter is the word "Doom" in jagged lettering. Amy and Liz watch this procession in shock. Liz has her back flat against the pillar and is looking over at it, while Amy seems too stunned to even try hiding herself, and is standing behind the pillar openly watching the group pass by. Alt Text: "It's too late."